Bedtime Story
by Profiler14
Summary: Tony tells his children on how him and Ziva met but with a twist.


"Dad! Can you ask mom when she is going to tell us a bed time story?" 9 year old Anthony asked his father.

"Hey, why can't I tell you a bedtime story?" Tony DiNozzo asked his son mockingly insulted.

"She tells better bedtime stories" he said climbing to the top bunk of the bunk beds he shares with his brother.

"Daddy!" 7 year old Jackson yelled as he ran into his father's legs.

"Umph" Tony over-exaggerated.

"Sorry dad" he said climbing into bed.

"Where is your mom?" Tony asked as Ziva is usually the one to deliver the bedtime stories to the kids.

"She's in the bathroom getting ready for bed and said that you can tell the story tonight" 5 ½ year-old Avi said walking into her brothers room and found a comfortable spot on her father's lap.

"Hey" Anthony said sitting up on his bed "this is man's territory, no girls allowed"

"You are not a man and Ima's a girl" she said getting to the point.

"I am a man and Ima is just a mom" he shot back while Tony just sat there watching his kids argue over nonsense. He knew that Anthony would lose, his sister was incredibly stubborn something she definitely inherited from Ziva.

"Ima is allowed in here because she's the boss" she shot right back.

"Grandpa Gibbs is the boss" he said confidently.

"Guys that's enough" Tony said after 5 minutes of back and forth nonsense "Gibbs is your mother's boss at work, and here we both are the bos- okay your mom is in charge. Anthony your sister is allowed to be in here for story time". He said as his daughter smiled in triumph. Sometimes he and Ziva thought they were both crazy for having three kids, because they knew they would be dealing with constant banter between them and everyone still thinks they're crazy for trying for a fourth.

"Shall we begin with the story?" he asked his awaiting audience of three. "So whose turn is it to pick the content? He asked the room.

"It's mine turn" Avi stated as her brothers groaned.

"What's it going to be this time little lady?" he asked his daughter.

"A romance where you and Ima met"

"NO!" Anthony and Jackson both groaned together.

"No girly stuff" Anthony said disgusted.

"But their needs to be bad guys" Jackson said

"And make it exciting" Anthony chimed in.

"Okay I have an idea" Tony said with a wink and began rifling through his movie knowledge on how to come up with a romance story that was suitable enough for their kids. He suddenly got an idea and decided to tell the children on how him and Ziva met…with a twist of course.

"Okay" he began.

"There was the most handsome movie loving lad in all the land who was a very happy guy and worked in the…um… Nautical Creature Inspection Service. He work there with a grumpy old troll named Gibsy, an Elf named Elf Lord and a beautiful mermaid named Kate.

"Well, it was one day where mermaid Kate was asked to protect Gibsy the troll because of a horrible goblin named Ari who wanted to hurt Gibsy. Everyone always thought that he was a mean troll because he was always grumpy and was always drinking gasoline-"

"That can't be safe" Avi piped in.

"Well sweetie trolls are really big and it doesn't harm them" he replied and continued his story as soon as she was satisfied with his answer.

"Where was I, ah yes; he was always drinking gasoline which always calmed him down a bit, but you see the troll had these rules that everyone has to follow and he was very adamant on this, because you should never break these rules unless you want him to hit you over the head with a club" he said remembering all of Gibbs' rules that he has applied to his own team.

"Well Elf Lord, Gibsy, Kate the mermaid and yours truly went to this crumbled old palace where the horrible Goblin was hiding with is mignons. The goal was to find him and…capture him, but while we were looking for him he captured the mermaid who was swimming around the moat looking for him and he took her out of the water and locked her in a tower".

"But dad don't mermaids need water to survive?" Jackson asked.

"They do, but this was a special mermaid" he lied, not knowing that his children know how mermaids died.

"Anyway" he continued not wanting to upset his children too much "everyone was sad that Kate the mermaid was locked in one of the tallest towers in all the land, so tall that no one not even the most beautiful lad in all the land could rescue her, they started their mission to find the evil little goblin in hopes to capture him. But not just anyone could capture him, Gibsy the troll wanted to be the one to take his revenge on the goblin for capturing mermaid Kate and then targeting Abigail the Gothic Faerie and almost harming, Gibsy wanted to capture him.

"One evening when the most handsome lad was sitting at his desk he was thinking about the mermaid and how they were such good friends until he was interrupted from his thoughts by the most beautiful exotic…ninja who asked the lad if he was having phone…call, if he was having a phone call" he said while shifting Avi in his arms and smiling at the memory. He quickly shifted his focus to him boys who were perched on their elbows and listening intently to the story they did not want to even listen to.

"She was one of the most beautiful ninjas he had ever seen in his entire life, though he would never admit it to himself or to her, for he just lost his partner to the goblin. He nor Gibsy or Elf Lord knew if the ninja could or should be trusted though she was already friends with Jen Queen of the Swans who was now the big boss lady. Gibsy however had a sixth sense of what was going to happen in these types of situations.

Did they catch the bad guy?" Jackson said completely intent on finding out the answer.

"Yes, did they catch the bad guy?" Ziva asked as she entered the room and sat beside her youngest son.

"Hey, this is my story that you didn't want to tell" he said with a wink.

"Okay continue oh great story teller"

"Gibsy and his group of agents had to determine if the exotic ninja was good or bad so he had the handsome lad follow her, which wasn't a great idea since ninja spidey sense kicked in and knew what he was up to all along. Meanwhile the Goblin was trying to make his case to Mallard the Duck King and to whomever else would listen. Soon it was discovered that the ninja was in cahoots with the Goblin until she realized he was a bad guy and not the good guy she thought he was. Also, that he was responsible for more than just the capturing of the mermaid, but trying to hurt the faerie and maybe even the entire planet" he said over exaggerating the ending just to make it a little more interesting for his children whose eyes were slowly getting heavier.

"After the team had captured the horrible goblin, who was just a pain in everyone's ass"

"Tony!" Ziva interjected.

"What?...okay sorry wifey" he said with a grin.

"After the goblin was captured by Gibsy who was sent back to a faraway land with the ninja accompanying him back. About a month or so later the lad found that the ninja was sitting across the garden from him and that she was going to be the new member of the team, which we were not very thrilled about to be honest. But slowly everyone began warming up the ninja and her ways and we became the team became a family. Of course being a family they have their disagreements but they slowly learned to let each other in after all the hardships in their life began their life together. So they moved to the suburbs of their enchanted kingdom and had three-"

"Four"

"Four ducklings" Tony said with a smile.

"Did they live happily ever after?" Avi asked, her eyes closed and her voice barely a whisper which was overcome by sleep.

"Yes, did they live happily ever after?" Ziva asked with a smirk.

"I think they did" he replied.

**Okay so what do ya'll think? PLEASE REVIEW so I know whether or not I should delete it or keep it or something along those lines. **

**DFTBA**


End file.
